1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin article containing a volatile harmful-insect-eliminating component and to an animal collar using the harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formed resin articles containing volatile harmful-insect-eliminating components are widely used for the purpose of harmful insect elimination. For example, animal collars comprising such formed resin articles are known. The formed resin articles containing volatile harmful-insect-eliminating components are used widely in various fields since the formed articles can release the harmful-insect-eliminating components slowly from surfaces thereof through volatilization of the volatile harmful-insect-eliminating components and/or bleeding of the components to the surfaces of the articles and therefore can exhibit an efficacy in eliminating harmful insects for a long period of time.
In many harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin articles, polyvinyl chloride resins are used as a base resin. However, from the considerations for the environment, use of chlorine atom-free resins in place of polyvinyl chloride resins has recently been desired in the field of formed articles for consumer use such as animal collars.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin articles containing an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, which is a polyolefin resin having a polar group, have conventionally been used and animal collars comprising such harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin articles have been marketed.
However, a harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin article using a polyolefin resin having a polar group such as an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer as a base resin may inferior in practical utilities to formed articles using a polyvinyl chloride resin as a base resin. Specifically, a harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin article using a polyolefin resin having a polar group is harder than that containing a polyvinyl chloride resin as a base resin. Therefore, the harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin article using a polyolefin resin having a polar group is difficult to be used for applications where flexibility is required, such as animal collars. Furthermore, in a harmful-insect-eliminating formed resin article using an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer as a base resin, the volatilization rate of the volatile harmful-insect-eliminating component contained is great and therefore an efficacy in eliminating harmful insects can not be held over a long period of time.